


Baby Girl or Baby Boy?

by novemberjuliet



Series: Little Will Meets World [2]
Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alternate Universe, Baby, Big Brother, F/M, Family, Fluff, Gen, gender announcement, pregnant scully
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-05
Updated: 2018-03-05
Packaged: 2019-03-27 10:31:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,627
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13879002
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/novemberjuliet/pseuds/novemberjuliet
Summary: Second (one-shot) installment of Best Homecoming Present, Ever. Set a lot of weeks later. Mulder and Scully (and William) find out the baby’s gender.





	Baby Girl or Baby Boy?

**Author's Note:**

> Second part pf BHP, E. Italicized text are flashbacks.

“You nervous?” Mulder asked as he interlaced his fingers with Scully’s.

They were inside the exam room of her OB/GYN and they were waiting for the doctor to come in. They were in for Scully’s twentieth week appointment and were finally going to learn the baby’s gender.

“Hmm, nope. You?” Scully asked as she rubbed her belly. The baby has been fluttering and kicking like crazy.

“Not really. Just excited.” He said as he also touched her belly and smiled when he felt the baby’s soft kicking against the palm of his hand.

“We’re still going to surprise Will about the baby’s gender, right?” She asked knowing that Will was really looking forward to know more about his baby sibling.

Mulder smiled, “Yup. We’re doing the cupcake thing right?”

Scully nodded her head and smiled when she remembered the day they told Will he was going to be a big brother.

 

_It’s been a week since Scully told Mulder she was pregnant and they decided it was time to tell Will._

_“Mommy!” William exclaimed as he ran towards Scully, who was sitting up on the couch, with his tiny arms wide open. Mulder could be heard yelling for him to slow down._

_He and Mulder had a day out at the park along with the dog, Bailey, to give Scully some time to relax after a very busy day at the hospital._

_“Hi, sweetheart! Did you have a great time with Daddy?” she asked while giving him a tight hug._

_“I had lotsa fun! Daddy and I and Baiwey pwayed at the pawk and I ate a pwetzel this big!” he said while he gestured his arms into a big circle._

_Scully feigned shock, “Really? Was it yummy?”_

_William nodded his head and slid down to the floor and grabbed a few blocks that was under the coffee table. Mulder then entered the living room with Bailey in tow. Scully rubbed the dog ‘s head and gave it a kiss when it placed its paws on her lap, tongue lolling out and panting. When Mulder neared them, the dog laid down beside the William, ever the best friend and protector._

_“Hi,” Mulder said, bending down and kissing the top of Scully’s head before sitting down and wrapping his arms around her shoulders. “You feeling okay? Not queasy or anything?”_

_“Nope, so far so good.” she grinned. “You ready to tell the cub?” she pointed to William._

_“Yeah.” he said. “Hey, Will, can you come up here or a sec? Mommy and Daddy has something to tell you, buddy.”_

_William turned his head and pulled himself up from the floor, “Otay.”_

_He went to them and climbed into the space between Mulder and Scully. He looked up to them with expectant eyes, his little eyebrow rising that made Mulder remind him so much of Scully._

_“What is it, Daddy?”_

_Mulder looked at Scully and nodded his head at her, giving her a go-to signal._

_“Well, buddy, remember when Uncle Charlie and Aunt Kate came over and visited us with your cousins?” Scully inquired, silently hoping that he would remember._

_“Uhuh, and Auntie Kate had a big tummy!”_

_“That’s right and you remember what was inside her tummy?”_

_“A baby, Mommy!” he exclaimed and Mulder let out a nervous chuckle._

_“Correct. So, Will, Mommy has a baby in her tummy right now. You’re going to have a baby brother or sister.” Scully explained. Her heart was beating and she was getting quite anxious of how William would react. She looked at Mulder and he reassuringly smiled at her._

_William looked so focus and it was clear that the wheels in his head were turning. Suddenly he looked up to Scully._

_“Weally? A baby bwother or sister?” He asked. Scully and Mulder nodded. “Yay!” He shouted. Both hands raised up in the air._

_Scully almost teared up and Mulder spoke this time._

_“So are you excited, buddy?”_

_“Yes!” WIlliam stood up and gave him a hug then went over to Scully to give her a hug too._

_Scully then began to tear up for real this time. She didn’t expect for this reaction and from then on, they knew that William would be the best big brother ever._

“Hey,” Mulder spoke softly, breaking Scully’s trance. “You okay?”

“Oh, yeah. Just remembering the day we told William about the baby.”

That made Mulder smile, “That was a good day, right?” And Scully nodded.

The doctor entered the room a minute later and began the procedure. Scully laid down with her shirt scrunched up under her bra, her right arm under her head and the other holding clasping Mulder’s hand. Cold, blue gel was squirted on her stomach before the transducer began moving around it.

“There we go.” the doctor softly said as the baby appeared on the small screen. “Baby looks healthy. Heart rate is beating normally as it should be.” The sound of the baby’s heart filled the room and Scully teared up. Mulder smiled at her and wiped the tears that threatened to fall.

“Everything seems to be right on track and I seem to recall that you’ve mentioned the last time you were here, you want to know the baby’s gender?” the doctor asked. Mulder and Scully nodded their heads. The doctor smiled and once again moved the transducer against Scully’s belly.

When the doctor got to the right position, as if on cue, the baby turned and Scully gasped on what she saw on the screen, Mulder on the other hand, tried so hard to see what she was looking at. The doctor smiled at them and decided to finally tell them.

“Well it seems that your baby has cooperated, it’s definitely a baby girl!” the doctor cheerfully announced.

Mulder and Scully looked at each other before Scully burst unto tears and Mulder engulfed her into a hug, tears also springing in his eyes. They were having a baby girl and they couldn’t be happier.

 

After the doctor cleared Scully and gave them both copies of of the ultrasound, they drove to the bakery and requested for a special cupcake with pink colored filling on the inside and white frosting. They were really giddy and couldn’t wait to get home to surprise William.

When they left the bakery, they drove home. Arriving at the house, Scully felt like she was going to burst in excitement that she hurried to get out of the car and entered their home.

“Mommy! You’re home!” William greeted her. “Where’s Daddy?”

“Hi, sweetie. Daddy’s parking the car. Were you good for Jane?” Scully asked as she looked back and forth to her son and Jane, the babysitter who has getting herself ready to leave.

Jane smiled, “Oh, yes. He was a good boy. We colored and played, right Will?” William then nodded his head, dark auburn hair flopping.

Jane left when Mulder entered the house and William and Bailey barged at him, almost sending him to the floor. Luckily, he was able to hold up the cupcake box in the air, careful to not let it get squished. He kissed William’s head and scratched Bailey behind his ear before heading to kitchen and setting the small box on the breakfast counter.

“What’s that Daddy?” William asked, pointing to the box as he and Scully entered the area. Scully smiled and winked at Mulder.

“Inside that box is a very special cupcake, buddy. You wanna try it?” William nodded and held his arms up, giving Mulder a signal for him to be lifted and placed on a stool.

Scully rounded the counter and pulled out the cupcake form the box and set it down in front of William whose eyes went wide at the sight in front of him. Seeing the cupcake made his mouth water especially that he knew he was going to eat it. He was rarely allowed to eat sweets so this was really a huge treat for him.

“Okay, so Mommy and Daddy went to the doctor today and learned if the baby is a boy or girl,” Scully started and held up her hand when Will was about to interrupt her. “But, for you to find out, honey, you have to take a big bite of the cupcake, okay? Blue means boy and pink means girl.” William nodded his head and grabbed the cupcake from Mulder’s hand who had just finished peeling off the paper wrapper.

When Mulder handed it to him, he asked, “What do the colors mean again, Will?”

“Bwue means boy and pink means giwl.”

“Good job! Now, go have a bite, Will.” Mulder encouraged and hurriedly grabbed the video camera and began filming William taking a bite of the cupcake.

William’s blue eyes went wide when he pulled the cupcake back and saw the color of the filling.

“What is it, Will?” Scully asked.

“It’s pink! A sister!” He shouted and slid down the stool and went to Scully. He hugged her bulging stomach. Scully and Mulder laughed. “Hi, baby sister! I wuv you!” He said to her stomach and gave it a kiss.

“Oh, Will. I’m pretty sure your baby sister loves you too.” Scully said and gave him a kiss. Not long after that, Will ran out of the room and went to play with the dog in the living room.

“We’re having a girl, Mulder.”

Mulder smiled and leaned in to kiss her on the lips. “Yeah, we are.” he said and bent down to kiss her stomach to which Scully let out a giggle. “I love you, little one. I can’t wait to see you.”

Scully’s heart melted and she knew that this little baby will have all the love in the world just like her big brother has.


End file.
